Más que amigos
by Akina Wong
Summary: Mello y Matt han sido mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si eso cambiara de un momento a otro? One-shot (Yaoi)


_**Más que amigos.**_

_**N/A: Bueno, este es el primer yaoi que escribo así que no sean duros conmigo, disfruten.**_

_**Matt POV**_

Me encontraba acostado boca arriba en mi cómoda cama del orfanato, jugaba con mi Nintendo era uno de esos días en los que agradecía no tener compañero habitación ya que era época de exámenes y Mello se encontraba estudiando como para loco para superar a Near.

Realmente ese chiquillo siempre ha fastidiado al rubio, siempre lo ha superado, aunque pareciera que no lo hace apropósito si no que mas bien simplemente esa es su naturaleza, suspire pesadamente, últimamente Mello no me ponía ni un poco de atención siempre entraba a colación el asunto de los sucesores de L, tome un cigarrillo y me lo lleve a los labios lo encendí e inhalé el humo antes de seguir jugando.

Pase un buen rato jugando tranquilamente hasta que la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió abruptamente y entro un chico rubio murmurando maldiciones y comiendo histéricamente una barra de chocolate.

-Esa maldita pelusa- refunfuñó dejándose caer pesadamente en una silla y subiendo los pies a una mesa, lo deje hablar no quería ser con quien se desquitara -No puedo creerlo, él no se esfuerza nunca -

-Si Mello- respondí sin dejar de jugar.

-Lo odio, juro que lo matare algún día- continuó el rubio enojado.

-Aja, lo que digas-

-¡¿Matt, acaso pusiste atención a todo lo que dije?!- me grito Mello.

-¿Eh? Yo... Yo... Si te puse atención- respondí nervioso.

-Maldito idiota me estas ignorando con tu estúpida maquinita- me aleje lo más que pude de él pero no me fue posible alejarme de su alcance.

-Me... Mello tranquilo yo...- no terminé la frase ya que Mello ya me había sujetado de mi chaleco.

-Ya veras perro, a mi nadie me ignora- eso lo dijo tan cerca de mi cara que pude sentir su respiración olor chocolate y sus labios rozar los míos -¿Y esa cara de idiota?- pregunto al verme algo rojo.

-Yo... Yo...- Mello me soltó bruscamente y rio de forma burlona .

-Eres un idiota- dijo aun burlándose y tomando mi Nintendo -¿Que tiene de especial esta cosa?-

-Espera ten cuidado por favor- pedí tratando de tomar mi consola pero él la alejaba de mi alcancé.

-¿Cómo se juega esto?- pregunto presionado botones al azar.

-Mello así no, harás que pierda todo mi avance- me queje volviendo a intentar alcanzar mi juego.

-¡Ya toma!- exclamo arrojando la consola en la cama.

Vi la pantalla, en esta se leían las palabras "Game Over" lo volteé a ver enojado.

-¡Mello! Mira lo que hiciste- reclame.

-¿Y que es lo que harás?- pregunto burlonamente.

Solo tomé la consola y volví a jugar nuevamente ignorando la mirada de asesino que me lanzaba Mello.

_**Mello POV**_

-Oye ¿Qué no me escuchaste idiota?- llame molesto al ver que el pelirrojo me volvía a ignorar, no hubo respuesta -¡Jeevas!- esta vez le di un golpe en el rostro haciendo que se cayera.

-Auch ¿Por qué me pegas Mello?- se quejo desde el piso.

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar- Matt solo se levantó y recogió su estúpida consola.

-Si no te conteste es porque no quería hacer nada- respondió, me sorprendió su reacción, el normalmente no actuaba así de cortante.

Lo vi enojado quería hacer que reaccionará de un modo diferente al que lo había hecho todo ese tiempo que llevaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto viéndome.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo por pegarte?- pregunte pateándolo ligeramente.

-No- respondió sin dejar de ver en dirección a su juego.

-Con un demonio Matt ¿Podrías dejar esa cosa un momento?- exclamé desesperado.

-¿Para?- fruncí el ceño.

-Hazlo y ya- Matt obedeció y me observo atentamente.

Me acerqué a él, no sabia porque pero desde que lo había acercado la ultima vez y nuestros labios prácticamente se estaban rozando sentía el impulso de sentirlos aun mas cerca, solo vi como el rostro de Matt se ponía bastante rojo.

-Me... Mello ¿Qué es lo que...?- lo interrumpí tomándolo de su camisa.

-Cállate- ordene y como siempre me obedeció.

Me acerqué cada vez más. Simplemente no podía detenerme, sentía una enorme necesidad de probar sus labios. Algo en mi mente me decía que me detuviera, Matt era mi amigo, de hecho mi mejor amigo y el único.

Finalmente y después de dar muchos rodeos lo besé. Nunca imagine que llegaríamos a ese punto. La respuesta de Matt no se hizo esperar. Sentía como sus labios se movían sobre los míos, con más experiencia de la que me gustaba. Me enfurecí al pensar que él ya había besado a cualquier otra persona antes que yo.

Me separé de Matt vi su expresión, se veía confundido. De inmediato me aleje de él, sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Estaba dispuesto a dejar la habitación cuando sentí que Matt me tomaba de la mano. Volteé a verlo esperando a que me reclamara o dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso sentí sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente.

Correspondí el beso ansiosamente, tomando el rostro de Matt y al mismo tiempo retirando sus grandes googles. Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior para que abriera la boca. Finalmente lo hizo, probé el sabor de su boca. Percibía el sabor de cigarrillos, Era embriagador, no quería separarme de él. Nunca pensé que Matt y yo terminaríamos haciendo algo como eso.

Me separé de él lentamente, Matt me sonrío de oreja a oreja recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo solo lo tomé por los hombros, me sentía muy confundido.

-Mello- llamó, apenas me limite a asentir -te quiero ¿Tú me quieres?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué si me quieres, o solo fue algo pasajero esto?- sonreí de manera socarrona.

-¿Tu que crees idiota?- Matt rio levemente.

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces... ¿Qué?- pregunte levantando su rostro.

-Somos más que amigos?- Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Hay que guardarlo entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo perro?-

Matt se sonrojo y asintió desviando la mirada. Yo solo lo tome de su chaleco y lo atraje a mi para volver a besarlo.

_**N/A: Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, repito, es la primera vez que escribo Yaoi.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


End file.
